Talk:Misty (game)
Age Could someone please explain to me how does misty age jump from 12 to 17 when ash's age is 10 to 14 and both seem to be practically the same age, i mean, shouldn't her age be like 14 as well or at least 16, it's a little outrageous that time moves faster for her then for everyone else -- Mcbowser :I don't recall the exact ranges off the top of my head, but Misty has always been older than Ash. --Charitwo 14:01, 10 March 2008 (UTC) *It seems to list she is 10 or 12 currently. I never understood the passage of time in anime or manga or games very well. Ty 02:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Misty was older (12) than ash when they met shortly after he turned 10. If you think about how birthdays work each year, it goes ash turns 10, misty 13, ash 11, misty 14, ash 12, misty 15, ash 13, misty 16, ash 14, misty 17. Considering that order, misty can age from 12 to 17 before ash's 5th year on the road, (which is when he turns 15). -Jeremy :14 in the game? I'm 99.9% certain that her in-game age has never been confirmed. Jazzcookie Relationship with Ash I heard from a friend in one of the Pokemon media's Misty left because Ash was interested in having a relationship with Misty but Misty decided not to, and that this was cut out of the 4Kids version. I'm fully prepared to look like an idiot but it seems possible as the topic popped up throughout the series. ( 21:49, 28 January 2009 (UTC)) :There was never any official relationship between the two, besides a few hints here and there that never led anywhere, and that goes for all types of Pokémon media (except maybe Misty's Song, but its doubtful anyone considers that canon). Also, there was never any scene like the one described that was cut from the Anime by 4kids. Any source that says there was a relationship between the two is probably just some PokéShipping supporters. -- Captain Vas 23:15, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Politoad doesn't evolve from poliwhirl. -- 00:45, 4 June 2009 (UTC)Atila-- 00:45, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :No, but Politoed does. — THE TROM — 01:07, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I always thought they should be together and one episode misty said that ash and her will be married someday :This was where? -- SanDemonMax 20:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Popular culture I found her mentioned in this comic and I was wondering if we should list references like that. Ty 02:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't. SanDemon 21:12 August 7, 2010 Misty's Departure My friend swears he remembers an episode that explains why Misty stopped travelling with Ash, but I can't remember one. Can somebody tell me if there was or wasn't? -Inquisitive Fellow In the episode of Misty's departure, she tells Ash that she has to go back and be the gym leader at the gym her sisters were running, so she had to stop traveling with him. Thanks! Misty's Old Appearance I liked Misty's old appearance more. Her new appearance just doesn't look like her at all! XXPyroTimeXx- Well, there is a time gap between the games from gen 1 to gen 2 and the remakes. Also, there is something called, "Puberty". First of all, sign your posts with four tildes, and secondly this type of discussion belongs on the forums or blogs, please keep talk pages to about bettering the article itself. 09:03, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Suicune In Pokemon Manga, Misty only agreed to help Suicune because TR is going to take over the Pokemon League with all the gym leaders in it. It was later released with Crystal along with Raikou and Entei. Just to let your know. ;;